I Don't Care
by Jossie
Summary: This is a songfic of Delta Goodrem's I Don't Care and is about DN. Very fluffy! Please R&R!


A/N: Okidoki! I'm back to school now and will have less time to continue on with my fic (because of homework – I should be doing it now!!) so I thought I'd do a song fic. This is my very first and I just love that song 'I Don't Care' and thought it would be perfect for this. I don't know if anyone else has done this… but anyway it's not the whole song and it's not that long but it's my first so please when you've read and then review (you will won't you?) please be gentle!  
  
P.S. I don't know why but italics doesn't work so I hope this will do.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, it's all Delta Goodrem as it's her song and her company. Oh and I don't the characters – Tamora Pierce does, in case you don't know! :)  
  
**********************************  
  
"I'm with Numair and we plan to get married," Daine told her friends, a big smile on her face. She was positively glowing it seemed. Thayet, Alanna and Miri could see she was utterly happy. For the past few weeks it had been like she was on a cloud. Everything pleased her, made her laugh and there seemed to be a permanent smile on her face. She had finally told her why she was acting this way and were completely shocked.  
  
"But… Daine! You can't!" Miri exclaimed.  
  
Daine's smiled wavered but remained. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"She's right," the Lioness said. "Numair is your teacher. Also he is a considerably older than you. Are you sure your feelings aren't one sided?"  
  
"And how can you be so sure that he isn't just using you, just to bed you? Think clearly on this, Daine, before you act," the Queen added.  
  
The Wild Mage's smiled disappeared and an angry look replaced it. "How can you all think that? You know Numair as well as I do. And besides I love him."  
  
  
  
That boy is working you  
  
Be careful what you do  
  
They say he's nothing but trouble and attitude  
  
Well I'm leading intervention and my friends with good intentions  
  
Say "if you don't walk away girl you must be crazy"  
  
  
  
A single rose appeared in front of Daine's eyes as she sat on the bed thinking. Blinking out of the thoughts she looked up and saw Numair.  
  
"A rose for my love and lady."  
  
"Oh, Numair… you're so sweet. Thank you," she said. She accepted the flower and stared at it. Her eyes glittering with held back tears.  
  
Noticing her quietness the way she avoided his gaze he said concerned, "What's wrong, Daine?" He gripped her chin and made her meet his dark eyes.  
  
"They don't understand," she replied gripping his arms. "I told Alanna, the Queen and Miri and… they said things about you. I thought they'd be happy for me… but none of them approves."  
  
"Sweetling… don't be like this," he said softly. "They are concerned and they have good intentions. They don't want to hurt you. They want the best for you. I'm sure they'll get used to the idea."  
  
"Do you… think… think so?" she said hesitating.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh, Numair! I don't know what I'd do without you," she said, falling into his arms. He held her tight as her arms went against his chest and she tilted her head up and they kissed. His lips gently brushed over hers and instantly she was in the world she had been in lately – the world of perfect happiness. All she knew was them, they seemed to be the only ones. She heard nothing but their heartbeats. She felt warm with love for him and she was so dizzy she would've fallen if not for his loving hold on her  
  
  
  
They don't see through these eyes  
  
They don't feel with this heart  
  
They don't know what it's like, oh, oh, oh  
  
They're not kissing your lips  
  
They're not touching like this  
  
I feel the passion and fire ignite me  
  
  
  
I don't care what they say  
  
I don't care what they do  
  
They can lock me up forever  
  
Try to stop me loving you  
  
They tried to keep Romeo and Juliet apart  
  
Babe it doesn't matter what they say  
  
I only listen to my heart  
  
  
  
"I love you, Magelet."  
  
Her head against his chest, her eyes still closed, she smiled and whispered back, "I'll love you forever."  
  
  
  
I don't care what they say  
  
I'm gonna love you anyway  
  
I don't care what they do  
  
Nothing's gonna stop me loving you  
  
I don't care what they say  
  
I'm gonna love you anyway.  
  
  
  
Sooooooooo!!!!!! What do you think? Please review and no flames! 


End file.
